


CBV-1 Vaccine

by WAR10CKcrimsondemon



Category: World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAR10CKcrimsondemon/pseuds/WAR10CKcrimsondemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Corrupted Blood Virus caused one of the largest pandemics in the history of Azeroth.<br/>However a vaccine has been found and is now the most essential item on the planet. </p><p>This is a story I made up entirely myself. Inspired by the movie CONTAGION.</p><p>I put some effort into this one with 3 revisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CBV-1 Vaccine

**Author's Note:**

> Note: the vaccine only protects against the corrupted blood virus itself, the player can still be killed by other diseases.

Throughout the planet Azeroth, noob and low level players are waiting in line at special CBV-1 Vaccination Centers to get their much needed Corrupted Blood vaccines. The vaccine will wear off once the player hits level 85. The CBV-1 vaccine is a live attenuated strain of the virus. Credit goes to Gram Hellscream for bypassing player trials by testing it on himself. It was HUGE SUCCESS!

But still regardless if the vaccine was proven successful during spawn and mob trials, he took a really foolish and dangerous risk in trying it on himself without approval from the Azerothian Health Organization. But he was branded a hero by the WAR10CK, the AHU, and the rest of the medical community and user base. So in the end, even though he did something that was really stupid, he saved the world.

The WAR10CK was going around giving his extra vaccines to some friends of his and people he felt needed them the most. Among the ones he donated: Animus Adhero was one of the ones who received one along with a young level 13 warlock who thanked him greatly for it for she no longer needed to fear leaving home.

The quarantines throughout Azeroth were lifted by the GMs and a large Quarantine Seal was erected around Zul'Gurub. A large containment facility was placed at the entrance to the instance to maintain the Quarantine Seal and to control access in and out of the area. The Zul'Gurub Quarantine Seal is a precautionary measure authorized by the ACDC to make sure another outbreak never happens again.

4c1d 8urn was filming the lines at the vaccination centers for her blog: The Sword of Truth.

Meanwhile inside the Azerothian Centers for Disease Control Maximum Biohazard Containment Research Facility. The last remaining wild type samples and vaccine of the Corrupted Blood Virus (CBV-1) are being locked away in containment with the Zombie Invasion Virus (GVA-1).

The WAR10CK and Animus Adhero in Biosafety Level 4 (BSL-4), bring a large containment unit into the High Security Biocontainment area. After the first containment door closes behind them, WAR10CK triggers a security scanner to authenticate his clearance. The device is under a sign saying: HIGH SECURITY CONTAINMENT! AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY!

The device beeps and lights above the second door flash yellow. The hallway hisses as the airlock is purging the outside air. With another beep the lights above the large titanium door turn green. As the door slides up, the two people walk inside. The door closes and locks behind them.

Back outside 4c1d 8urn was now interviewing the random people in the lines for her blog.

Inside the High Security Containment room there are several cryogenic chambers. Animus enters a code and opens one up. The WAR10CK opens the portable containment unit and removes the samples. Walking over to the open chamber he removes a container with other samples inside. The other three in this one are GVA-1, SPV-8, and H1-H3.

The WAR10CK places the CBV-1 samples into the last empty space in that container. After replacing it and closing the cryogenic chamber, they both leave the room. Animus looks back at the room one last time as the large containment door closes and the airlock purges the contaminated air.

With the next door open they exit the airlock and return to the main Biocontainment area a job well done.


End file.
